Take my Hand
by Rikku Water Spirit
Summary: A story of a boy who moves away from his home to live in a house ahunted by a spirit woman under a spell. This is story 1 and is more so an introduction.


Take my Hand

Story I in the _Akatsuki and the Dream Girl _trilogy

"_Akatsuki…Take my hand Akatsuki." _Akatsuki was just your average 13 year old boy living in your average neighborhood. He had spiky jet black hair, pale tan skin, and a pair of emerald eyes. He was your average honor student in a class like any other kid. He was just the same….or so he thought. When Akatsuki moved into the so called 'Almarie Spirit House' he started to have weird dreams almost all the same as the last, it showed a girl looking like the girl Amara from _.Hack/ _seasons only she had color, like her light brown pale hair, pale purple eyes, and very pale pink cheeks. She also wore different clothing, a dress of a different color depending on the dream, usually white. Everyone said it was Almarie's spirit, she was said to have been a sorceress until her supposed 'best friend' killed her with a spell that also bonded her to the house. But of course, Akatsuki didn't believe in ghost stories.

He ran towards the disappearing girl and screeched "Why do I have to take your hand! What do you want! Please tell me!" she answered in a whispered tone _"Save me Akatsuki…take my hand…help me please Akatsuki." _She then disappeared into the black nothingness as Akatsuki watched her once again go away yelling at her "Why me! What do you need! What's your name! Please answer me!" He immediately shot out of his bed looking out his window, was he still dreaming? Why did this always happen? What did she want? Why couldn't she leave him alone… he looked at the bright moon shining soft beams into his room. He stared hoping for something anything to give him a sign. _"Call my name Akatsuki…call my name thrice and take my hand." _ He screamed "Almari!" a wind rose "Almari!" a faint light lit "ALMARI!" he grabbed her hand an annoying buzzing noise came up he shot from bed the sun in his face his window open his mother calling "Akatsuki! Get dressed or you'll be late!" He changed into his uniform and slapped some toast into his mouth as he ran out the door boarding his bike pack on his back and ready to go back to school because today was the last day.

Akatsuki met up with his best friend, Roxas, he had messy brown hair peach skin and grey tinted blue eyes. Roxas was only older by about a year but they still hung out together a lot. Akatsuki explained to Roxas his wild and crazy nightmarish dream. "I told you it was a spook house man." Roxas smirked "You shouldn't intrude on the spirits. Almari was probably going to drag you with her or eat ya'." He made his fingers look like fangs and Akatsuki laughed at this weird gesture. They arrived at the school and the first period bell rang. Both of the boys were eager to finally leave.

Akatsuki wandered home again and went up into his room. He opened the door to see the same girl sitting on his window sill _"Akatsuki, stay away from him. He was the one…he trapped me here. Please Akatsuki." _ "Who, who are you talking about?" Akatsuki murmured _"Axel…I know not what name he lives by now but keep away from Axel." _ "Listen uh…Almari…why do you need me, who are you, what's your story…and why me…" he whispered finally choking it out.

_"I was a spirit. I was a human spirit. Sort of like a sorceress only born with the powers of a spirit and human…I was a dream spirit. I was in love with a human. Axel, an immortality spirit came and killed the boy I loved and sealed me with in my castle and turned it into this. This home. This room Akatsuki." _She paused a while before answering another question _"One was supposed to hold the power of my beloved and they'd be drawn to this house Akatsuki. And only with the binding of two spell and the prince's kiss may I awaken again…become real…live my life how it was supposed to be. And you are the reincarnation Akatsuki; you are the rebirth of my beloved Kite." _

Suddenly a figure in a black hood covering his face and two flaming daggers were in his hands "And now I'm going to finish what I started…."

Look for Story 2 XxFade AwayxX


End file.
